Choose Me
by Chephren
Summary: Written for Labe on FFnet for her birthday!  Loz cherishes someone just as much as Mother, perhaps even more.  Yaoi, Yazoo worship. Remlove goodness. Enjoy! XD


Title: Choose Me... for Labe for her birthday! XD  
Author: Chephren  
Pairing: Loz and Yazoo  
Summary: Smut without plot but it goes hand and hand with Canon if you like. XD For Bela's birthday!  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yazoo worship, Remcesty-cest!

**_A/N: The idea for this came from Bela's post on the Giant Nat-Frank Spam Thread on BMIK's Livejournal. This was absolute pervy madness that took place maybe a year ago or so? But from it, I got this lil plotbunny. XD_**

**_

* * *

_****_Bela's post on the thread when asked about one of her kinks:_**

"Hey dears!

**_Hmmm...Good questions to know the perv side of each other...hahaha...I love it!  
I love Yazoo, I love Yazoo with Loz, and I love toys...I think a good scene would be Yazoo sitting on his lap, wildly riding his brother, gagged and with a cock ring, madly wanting his release but with Loz not letting it so easily...Yazoo was a very bad boy in 'Thoughts are free' and I didn't forget this..."_**

**_So, bearing this in mind, here goes! Hope you likie, Bela! I hope you have a wonderful festive day today! *kasupersnuggleglomptackle!* And everyone else, I hope you likie too! XD  
_**

* * *

I need him. My Yazoo... I need him like I need to breathe… like we need Mother. He doesn't know how I feel. Or does he? My little brother smiles at me like he knows, even though I have never said. When I pull on my cock at night, silently crying out his name in release, can he hear it? Just the thought makes me feel all warm inside... and terrified. I like to pretend that his Allure is just for me and no one else. My shoulder misses his weight every moment I don't hoist him into the air to launch him at an attacker. Even if we never find Mother, I would follow Yazoo to the ends of Gaia. The ends of the Universe. Forever.

When we captured those Shinra suits at the Northern Crater, I felt sharp pangs of jealousy, watching my Yazoo toy with the dark haired Turk. How can I compete with someone so exotic, so beautiful? I'm not like that... and my little brother can have whomever he chooses. _Choose me..._

I decided, after that moment, that I would prepare a surprise. A special game for us to play. A special way that I would tell Yazoo how I felt. I waited for an opportunity, when Kadaj left to go speak with that Rufus Shinra. He sure does like to talk to that guy. I wouldn't bother but then again, Dajy seems to know when talking will serve our purposes better. Then I prepared our bedroom and waited.

Sitting poised and ready in one of our blue wing-backed armchairs that I had pulled from the living room to the bedroom, I heard the door open.

With keen ears, I listened to the light sounds of Yazoo gently locking the door behind him and setting his beloved Velvet Nightmare, the counterpart to my own piece down on the cherry wood coffee table. The quiet rustling of leather was heard as he removed his gloves and dropped them alongside it.

"Loz...?" came the dulcet tones of his voice from the main room just below and across from where I was. Then I heard his footsteps approaching as he walked the narrow pathway that followed a ramp upwards in a spiral inside our seashell home in the Forgotten City.

"I'm here, Yazzy..." I answered, not making any pretenses about where I was, knowing if he wanted to, he could reach out with his senses and find me, but my tone betrayed no hint of my excitement. I waited for him only half dressed, my jacket discarded over the back of my chair.

My pretty brother poked his head into the room, his eyes immediately roaming over my bare torso. "What are you doing in here?" My nipples hardened just knowing he looked at me.

"Nothing…" I leaned my head back against the chair. "Come, sit with me awhile." I grinned when my Yazzy sailed in, taking a seat on the bed opposite me. He looked a bit bored but then again, he usually did. Our new lives, having spanned over just a couple of days, were full of waiting and preparation, and Yazoo and I need the heat of battle or perhaps just the heat of passion... arousal... _Oh gods..._

I sprang forward, pinning my little brother to the bed. I could wait no longer. Honestly, I'd had no real plan, except to get him into the room alone. I found with Yazoo, when there was a plan, he dutifully carried it out to perfection. However, I also found that shocking him out of his usual blasé manner made a larger impression with my silver siren. Gentle Loz who was always a good boy, doing what he was told. Well, fuck that, it's boring. I can also be bad. When I show my little brother my strength, my force, he gets excited...

"Loz," his voice remained calm as ever but he couldn't help but stare at me out of wide matching eyes. "What are you doing?" I could feel his breath on my lips, which curled into a satisfied smirk.

"Wait and see, little brother," I practically growled at him. His lids lowered to gaze at me, curiosity already piqued, but he could clearly feel my hunger for him pressing against his hip. Yazoo began to wriggle them underneath me, teasing my cock inside my tight pants, a smug glimmer in his eyes.

"Wanna play with me?" He purred in response. Lifting his head to draw even closer, his lips brushed over mine teasingly. "Wanna fuck me, Loz?"

I gasped. It was just so damn easy for him. With the exception of right now, sometimes he didn't even know he was doing it, casting his spell over me. Well, Yazoo would not have his way with me, not this time. It would be our first and if I gave him the upper hand, let him tease me like that, then I was sure to come like a prepubescent boy having his first wet dream… well... like I did one night last week actually. Luckily, Kadaj didn't wake up, only rolled over. However, when I came back to myself and tried to arrange my pajamas in the darkness, shuffling the blankets off of me so as not to soil them, pretending like it was only a bad dream, I turned my head to meet a glowing green gaze. Yazoo had heard and not only that, he had seen. The truth of the matter was that I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder, the sounds of him in my ears. I could smell his hair, his skin, fantasizing that I, not sleep, was the reason for that deep breathing, those soft sighs… finally climaxing in sensory overload. Even while in slumber, Yazoo is my everything.

Unable to handle what my brother would say, afraid to know just what he was thinking… Was he laughing at me? If not for the Allure, which he could not help, encompassing all that he is, would he _want_ to play with me like this? I was a coward.

Grasping one of those delicate wrists, I pulled him up to sitting while I reached into the drawer of the nightstand, retrieving one of the items I had placed there, a red silken sash I had picked up from Mother-knows-where, interested in it for this very game. Pinning a slim thigh to the bed with my knee, I dangled the sash demonstratively, the smirk still on my lips before I covered his pretty, teasing mouth with it, gagging him. Yazoo looked at me incredulously like I was an idiot. Yeah, he was the most refined one of us, always quiet, but how was I to tell him that anything he said or asked me… hell, even his unbridled moans of pleasure were enough to push me over? It would be a complete submission of any power I held over the situation and Little Bro seemed to enjoy my power... a lot.

"Shhh, just relax, Yaz, and let Lozzy take care of you," I planted a kiss to those covered lips, feeling their fullness beneath the smooth fabric. "Lozzy wants to take care of you real good, baby." This drew a moan from his throat and I shivered. "Mmm, that's nice..."

Letting his wrists go, I carefully unzipped his long coat, feasting my eyes on all that delectable flesh as it was bared to me. We had seen each other's bodies before but now there was no getting out of the shower or passing each other in various states of undress to the closet. No, this time, he was all mine and I could look and explore as I liked.

Peeling piece after piece of leather from that lithe, delectable body, I followed the work of my hands with tender kisses. Oh how long I had wished to worship him this way! Feverish moans escaped my beloved's pale throat as my lips gently pulled on one of his nipples. I felt long legs entwine around my waist, pulling me closer to my little brother's obvious arousal and I felt Yazoo brazenly rub his genitals against my lower belly.

"Unh, Yazoo…" I whispered desperately, wanting to press into that delicious little ass now but I had to hold off for as long as I could. Reaching down, I took his wrists and guided his hands to hold onto the edge of the mattress above his head. "Keep them there," I ordered firmly but I had to keep moving to not just get caught mesmerized by the sight of my little brother prone beneath me with his arms above his head.

Sitting back, I kept his legs pressed down to the bed, greedily taking in his spread-eagled position from where they had been wrapped around me. I looked down into his eyes with unmasked hunger and swiped my fingertip over the dewy slit of his cock. He was already really excited, whimpering softly. I must be doing a good job.

Licking my lips, I descended so slowly it was almost painful, watching that cock twitch against Yazoo's tight belly. Finally, I gave the head soft kisses, nuzzling it lovingly and inhaling audibly so that my little brother could hear me smelling his secret skin.

"You look and smell good enough to eat, Yaz," I grinned up at him, the tip of my tongue reaching out to lap once over soft pulsing skin. I could hear his breath, hot and muffled against the makeshift gag and his hazy eyes watched me, not wanting to stop watching for a moment. He was always very sensual, heavily stimulated by sensation and I didn't want to disappoint him. Taking him fully into my mouth, I sucked. My own hard length needed him so much that I couldn't resist pressing it against his ankle, rubbing myself on him occasionally to let him know how much I ached for him.

_Yazoo…_

"Mmmm…" he sobbed around scarlet fabric, his hips pressing gently up into my mouth, fucking it, needing to go deeper inside me. I let him, gently caressing his balls until I felt them start to draw up in my fingers. At that point, I ceased all sucking and let his cock go, watching it bob as it fell out of my mouth.

I could tell that Yazoo was trying to burn holes in my head with his stare but instead of being cold as he had intended, it was only desperate. He _needed_ release and I was withholding if from him.

"Be patient, little Yaz, I told you I would take care of you." I reached up to cup his cheek tenderly. Opening the nightstand drawer again, I held up a little item for him to see. Giving his cock a couple of light strokes, not half as much for Yazoo's benefit as mine, to be able to touch it again, I slipped the ring on the base with an easy snap.

Grabbing the lube, I gathered him up in my arms. "Hold me." Feeling surprisingly strong arms enfold me in their gentle embrace, I felt Yazzy's chest against mine and I groaned when I felt his nipple brush my skin. Long fingertips threaded up into my hair and sweetly caressed down my neck and back, making me shiver. I was so close already. "Don't," I said, a bit more sternly than I meant to but to soften the gruffness, I pressed my lips to his neck in a loving kiss as I opened the tube of lube behind him, coating my fingertips with a generous amount.

Pulling his smaller body closer to me, I lifted him easily to lie back on the bed, letting go so that he sat on top of my hips. Needing some friction, I pressed my aching member up between soft, round buttocks, groaning, "I need you, Brother.:" His brows knitted and I knew that whether Yaz needed me or not in return, he certainly needed release.

Scooting him up to straddle my chest, I guided him to brace one foot on the bed so that I would be able to see his nether regions above me. "I am going to prepare you, baby. Help me." Placing slick fingers to tease at his tiny entrance, I began to rub and circle it temptingly.

His beautiful eyes closed and I heard a whimper escape him as he started to dip his body closer to my fingers and I withdrew the others, using only one for now so as not to hurt my precious Yazoo.

Once he found the right angle that placed it right in the center of the wrinkled entrance. Already, his body wanted me inside, clenching, reaching out to embrace me and I moaned at how sexy it was.

"You want your Lozzy real bad, hn?" I asked, smirking. I was trying to be smug about it but I was too elated by the knowledge and too close to spurting that I found I wasn't able to rub it in as I would have liked to. Watching those slender hips dance, feeling them prod my slick digit was really enough to push me over as it was. The only thing that held me together was my determination to give my little brother a good time.

Yazoo made a sweet little sigh when my fingertip finally penetrated him rather easily.

"Pay dirt," I grinned at him wickedly… You know, I don't really know what that means. Just heard it somewhere.

"Mmm," Yazoo agreed with me as he began to ease down on to it carefully, occasionally wriggling that cute little ass or lifting back up to take me in.

My brows furrowed at the sexy display and I gave his neglected cock a few strokes in encouragement, which in turned helped him relax and take more. Soon I had my last three fingers inside and very carefully, I began to curl them, eagerly seeking out his little pleasure button.

Yazoo gave a soft cry and his body arched and my fingers, which were already wet, gradually felt even moreso when his own juices began to flow to help in lubrication. So sweet he was.

"You ready for me, baby?" I asked him hoarsely, intoxicated by having his smell so close to me and I reached my tongue out to lick over the head of his piece in adoration.

Gasping, my little love shook his head almost dizzily, pressing his hips toward me and bracing his hands on the headboard, looking down at me, silently pleading for more.

I chuckled breathlessly and leniently, I opened my mouth for him, another moan betraying my easy-going manner. I knew just how little control I had at the moment but part of me could never deny my Yazzy more pleasure, especially when he asked so nicely.

He watched me as he slid inside my wet, warm mouth, his eyes fluttering closed when my tongue flicked over salty skin. He tasted so good, my head was reeling. I could see his breathing grow more

Very slowly, he began to rock his hips, thrusting deeper inside me, and consequently, with my help, pushed back on my seeking fingertips, which brushed over his prostate lovingly. I groaned again around all that solid flesh, causing his body to shudder.

That did it. I sucked one last time, long and slow and as I let it fall out of my mouth, it bumped my chin deliciously and I treasured his sweet cry of disappointment.

"Augh, Yaz, I need you, baby," I growled, grasping his hips and lifting him easily to position him over my achingly hard cock. As he sank down on it at his own pace, Yazoo whimpered at the feel of my thickness inside him and I burned that image, these sensations and this memory into my mind as the most wonderful experience I could ever know. Thanks be to our lineage, our shared love and obedience to Mother and our Big Brother for giving me such a wonderful chance with him, for letting our fates be tied, for letting me just be near him.

Oh gods, the way he looked at me. I admit, when it comes to Yazoo, I am not very good at shielding my thoughts. I am pretty sure he heard that, knows my devotion. I never meant to…

Cursing myself for being such a loud-brain, I relaxed a bit when he closed his eyes again and began to ride me slowly, not deterred from the pleasure even by the discovery that instead of a strong man-mountain as I may seem, I am equally lovesick and crazy for him. Humiliated, a rosy flush in my cheeks, I still couldn't resist looking down at my flesh repeatedly disappearing inside him and it made me throw my head back and buck into that sexy little body. It caused his cock to jar and I felt the soft nudge of his balls against my lover belly and we both whimpered his time. Mother, please give me control. I fought myself not to come now.

I looked up into those lovely eyes looking at me again as he rose and fell on my hard flesh.

"Yazoo… I love you."

_I… I love you, Loz._

I couldn't hold it in any long-… wait. What?

My head was so frenzied and I looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes, my orgasm threatening to overtake me.

_I love you too, Lozzy. _His thoughts were unwavering and I could feel his rapture in a tidal wave washing over me and his hole clenched around my cock.

"Fuck, Yazoo!" I gripped his hips, thrusting up hard once before I composed myself, rotating my hips more slowly now up into that tight little ass.

_Unhh! _I could feel his satisfaction and for the first time, fierce devotion, lust and undying love invaded my senses that I knew wasn't mine. He felt the very same way about me! I looked up at him in wonder but I couldn't stop fucking him now even if Mother ordered me to.

_Good, I'm glad…_ I could tell he was smirking under his gag at me. _Now will you let me come with you, baby? Please?_

I growled and instantly rolled us over so that I loomed above him. Quickly I removed the silver ring from that lovely rosy flesh in my hands, stroking it lazily.

_And the gag?_

"But…" I protested. I would come like a little boy again in two seconds and Yazoo would see my weakness.

_Don't you want to hear me, Loz?_ His brow furrowed and I was afraid I was disappointing him.

"I do, so much, but I have no control when it comes to you."

_Hn, good._ The look in his eyes was not condescending or triumphant. No, it was overjoyed... and incredibly aroused.

Reluctantly, I removed the gag, watching as the soft fabric landed across his neck and pale chest, catching sight of a rosy nipple. Blushing, I reached down to suckle it for a moment before looking almost shyly back up into his beautiful face.

"Fuck me, Lozzy," He spread his legs wide and wrapped them around my waist again, reaching down to grab hold of his own cock.

"Yazoo…" I couldn't help myself and I pulled him close and began to pound into that delectable body, striking that precious little bundle of nerves over and over, murmuring his name.

"My… sweet, sexy… Loz!" Yazoo cried out as his cock hadn't needed stroking as it was mercilessly rubbed in between our slick, sweaty bodies. Warm seed spilled in between us and I felt myself being pulled over just as quickly, my arms enfolding him tightly as if my instincts told me I might lose him.

I just about howled, I was so happy and so fucking needy. Tears of joy burned my eyes as I exploded inside my little brother, the sounds of our bodies slapping together and the jarring of my balls against his buttocks and my mind unraveled when I felt pouty lips breathe over mine and a slick tongue licking me.

"Unh, Yaz…"

I held him, breathing in the scent of that silky mass of silver hair that cascaded all around us, a goofy, sated smile on my face, my cock twitching in over stimulation inside Yazoo. I didn't feel like moving. Ever. We belonged this way.

Feeling cool silk slipping over my lips, I opened my eyes in confusion as I felt Yazoo pull it tight behind my head. He was smirking at me and the look in his eyes was predatory.

"My turn, baby." He licked his lips, then reached in to kiss me through the gag, ignoring my pleasured whimper.

~ End


End file.
